When The Tables Turn...
by Duk1
Summary: It's all about what would happen if Otacon were accidently dropped into a mission, rather than snake or Raiden. R&R But remember that this is my first fic. *CHAPTER 6 IS UP*
1. Prologe

When The Tables Turn  
  
By: Duk Version 1  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a foggy morning at Fox-Hound. One more day, one more Metal Gear clone to tackle. Meiling had found a report of a "Large metal object found on the horizon" After Otacon had investigated, it was found to be true. One more Metal Gear found in New Zealand, of all places. As Raiden and Snake were preparing themselves, Otacon loaded the usual gear into the Black Hawk helicopter they would be using. A pair of SOCOM pistols, a few rations and some spare ammo. Anything they would need beyond that, they would surely find. "You guys ready?" Otacon remarked as he finished loading the junk. "You're never ready to take lives," Snake quipped back. "Sorry, I forgot. Everyone get in." Said Otacon. The three comrades loaded into the Black Hawk and headed out.  
  
A few hours later, the tiny island that the Metal Gear had been reported on was in sight. "Get ready to go" Otacon alerted Snake and Raiden as they attached themselves to the ropes they would use to deploy on. Otacon had begun the decent ad was hovering 50 feet above the ground when they arrived. Two helicopters, a Hind D and a Kasatka flanked them and opened fire. "GO! NOW!" Otacon shrieked as he swerved the Black Hawk to try and avoid the fire. The copter jerked suddenly, throwing Otacon out the side. Snake and Raiden, however, stayed, attached to the ropes. Snake grabbed the controls and flew the wounded bird out of the area. The Hind and Kasatka didn't seem interested in following. "What about Otacon?" Raiden yelled as Snake escaped as well as he could. "He's most likely dead, and even if he isn't, we can't risk an extraction. Not with those choppers patrolling like that." Snake answered. "He'll have to fend for himself until the launch." 


	2. Chapter One: Rough Landing?

Chapter One: Rough Landing?  
  
The shrill notes of a Codec call awoke Otacon, broken and bleeding, in a rubber raft. That raft had saved his life. In the fading light, he could see hangars and helipads through his foggy vision. The sharp ring of the Codec roused him again. "Hello?" Otacon said shakily. "Otacon!" it was Snake "You're alive!" "Yeah, I just found out myself." Otacon replied. "Great, what's your condition?" "Well, I was bleeding quite a bit, nothing broken though, thanks to this rubber raft." Came Otacon's reply. "Thanks god" Otacon could scarcely hear Snake as he muttered those words. "Ok, we need you to do something for us before we can get you out of there." "Sure thing Snake, what is it?" Snake sighed before replying: "We need you to take out the Metal Gear."  
  
"Are you crazy!" Otacon was surprised he had the strength to yell so loud. "No, I'm dead serious." "Snake, I could never do the things you do. You're like a movie hero, remember?" Snake sighed again. "Well?" A different voice this time. "Who's that?" Otacon asked "Raiden, he wants to talk to you." Replied Snake. "Yes, Raiden?" "Otacon, do you remember when I had to fight against Vamp?" "Of course I do." "He had managed to survive my assaults all of three times." "What does that have to do with me?" "Otacon, if you find the right way, you can be just as good at what you do as Vamp." "But you killed vamp the third time!" "That's not what he meant, Otacon." Snake was back. "He meant that vamp could have taken both him and me out if he had only figured out how. You think faster than Vamp, so you should have no trouble." "Why can't you just come and get me so you and Raiden can take care of it yourselves?" "It's not that simple Hal. Think about it. The Hind and Kasatka have been patrolling around that airbase ever since we dropped you. We can't pick you up without being shot down." Otacon's mind was racing. "Well, maybe you could…" "No, we can't do anything else, there isn't any time. That Metal Gear clone is going to be ready for launch in 24 hours. We need you to do it."  
  
"Ok then, I guess I don't have much choice. I'll try my best." "Great!" Snake yapped back. "The first thing you have to do is locate the Clone. We have codenamed it Metal Gear LRA. That stands for L.ong R.ange A.ssault. It specializes on long range fighting. It will tear you to pieces if it sees you from too far away. The key will be to get very close, and destroy it that way. It is also operational with no one operating it. It can be completely robotic. That means that any chaff grenades you find will be valuable in disabling it." "Ok, where do I look first?" Otacon asked. "Well, ummm, I don't really know. Just do some scavenging while we get Meiling to answer that." "Right, I'll see you later then." Otacon got up from his blood-soaked raft and looked around. There were two hangars close enough to safely walk to, and several others in the distance. Two satellite towers were located on the hillside and there was a different, larger hangar in between the towers. He ran towards the hangar on the left, trying to dodge the searchlights as well as he could. 


	3. Chapter Two: In The Sand

Chapter Two: In the Dust.  
  
"Be sure to watch out, they say there may be an intruder." A man in a white uniform yelled from the top of the rafters in the hangar. "They thought he was dead, but can't find a body" "Yes sir!" The rest of the Tan- uniformed guards responded. All accounted for, there were about 7 guards. Six in tan and the one in white. Otacon was losing his strength; he would need rations and bandages to fix the wounds he sustained while crashing through the box that contained the raft. "A box! Of course" Otacon thought as he saw the many boxes being stacked in one corner. "That's a perfect spot to look for supplies." As Otacon Neared the stack of boxes, he knew that there was no possible way he could get to it with the patrols still around. A Codec call broke his concentration.  
  
"Otacon, Where are you?" Snake asked him. "I'm in a hangar near the drop site, I'm trying to find some rations and bandages, but these patrols are impossible to sneak through." Snake knew that, for him, this job would be simple, but for Otacon, it was like trying to take out a Hind with a SOCOM. "Hey, I just remembered something." Snake replied. "My gear all fell out of the chopper along with you, my SOCOM, ammo and rations should be near where you landed." "Ok, I'll go check." Otacon slunk back out of the hangar and began to scan the ground. There, in the dust, a SOCOM pistol. Empty. "What use is an empty gun?" Otacon asked himself. Then it dawned on him. A guard wouldn't know it was empty. He could trick the guard into giving him the rations. He ran back to the first guard route around the outside of the hangar. The guard saw his shadow and decided to investigate. "Freeze!" Otacon shouted at him. "Ack!" The guard felt the cold barrel of a gun pointed at his back. Otacon ran in front of the guard and pointed the empty SOCOM at his head. "Please, don't!" The guard pleaded back. "Hand over some rations and any bandages you have." The guard was obviously afraid. He placed his gun, two rations and a large bandage on the ground before looking back at Otacon. "Good." Otacon ran back behind the guard and clubbed him hard with the butt of his gun. The guard slumped to the ground, out cold. "Yes!" Otacon shouted. Another guard at the nearby route point heard him, and began to head over. 


	4. Chapter Three: Fool me once...

Chapter Three: Fool me once…  
  
Otacon saw the alerted guard walk over to the unconscious one. "Freeze!" He said again as he leaped from his hiding spot behind a bush. The guard raised his hands slowly, not quick like the other guard. Otacon ran around front and pointed the gun at the guard's head. "Are you going to shoot me?" The guard asked. "I shot the other one, but if you give me some rations and bandages, I might let you go. "If you're going to do it, then do it." The guard obviously knew his comrade was not shot, he wasn't bleeding and there had been no gunshot. "Uh oh" Otacon thought. The guard lunged for his gun, while Otacon swung at him with the gun. The guard pulled out his rifle and shot at Otacon, barley missing his right leg. "I'm under attack! Send backup!" The guard shouted into his radio.  
  
Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! The sounds of an alarm rang through the air. Otacon knew what that must mean, a clearing. The guard who he had alerted had run out of the general area, so Otacon had a few seconds to think. He looked around for any possible hiding spots, but instead, found gold. A chaff grenade had fallen from the unconscious guard's pack. Otacon picked it up, pulled the pin, and lobbed it into the center of the field. He laid down in the grass ad waited. Within seconds, the alarms stopped and there was a clamor of shouting going on. "What's going on? Why aren't the alarms working?" came the voice of a guard from the hangar. "I don't know, there's some kind of interference with the radio activation system." Otacon sighed a sigh of pure relief, his trick had worked. They knew that he was there, but at least he was safe for the time being. Otacon got up from his spot and surveyed the scene. The guard's patrol routes had expanded, and there seemed to be more of them in the area. "Caution Mode" He chuckled to himself.  
  
There was another hangar not 300 yards from the one he was just in. He thought that he would have better luck there, since they were unaware of his presence.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Fox-Hound  
  
"I'd say he's doing very well," Raiden said as he looked up from the monitor. The monitor held an overhead view of the entire compound, the one next to it showed a cypher-eye view of Otacon. "Snake, this had better be worth all the trouble we went to," Meiling said as she, too, eyed the monitor. "Who ever said we went to the trouble?" Replied Snake. "I know a buddy who owed me a favor or two. I met with none other than former president George Sears; he was intrigued by Ocelot and Solidus' little game that they called the S3 Project. He agreed to set up and fund the entire experiment, if we would offer a subject that seemed incredibly unlikely to pass it. I did just that."  
  
"I feel bad for him," Raiden said. "Don't worry, if he gets in a bind, we have rigged his nano-machines to camouflage him. Kind of like a momentary stealth suit. Mr. Sears didn't know about that. I've rigged the program so that Otacon can screw up once, and after that, he's on his own." Snake explained. "Besides," Meiling perked up suddenly, "If he succeeds, we will have three of the best men in the world working at ridding the world of Metal Gear."  
  
Back at the "test site" Otacon was nearly at the other hangar. There on the ground, was more gold. A single SOCOM clip. Otacon grabbed it and eagerly shoved it into the gun. Now he could fend for himself if he needed to. 


	5. Chapter Four: In the Heat of The Night.....

1 Chapter Four: In The Heat of The Night…  
  
A Codec call came through. Snake's gruff voice responded, "Otacon, We have found some information on the man running this operation."  
  
"Who is it snake?"  
  
"His name is Drake Milford. He was born blind in the village near there."  
  
"Blind?" Otacon said in wonder, "How could a man who was born blind put together an operation of this magnitude?"  
  
"He might have been born blind, but his other senses are ten times more acute than any average person's senses would be."  
  
"Ten times? Well, I'd better be careful then."  
  
"No need for that just yet. As far as we know, he hasn't arrived yet. He was on a trip to seal the deal for all the land he was using, and he hasn't gotten back yet."  
  
"Well, that's good. Have you found out what I need to do yet?"  
  
"Yeah, We managed to locate a bunker near where you are, you can tell the one because it has an insignia of an ivory bullet on the side. That is the official insignia of the organization that has built the LRA. They call themselves the Ivory Shell. We need you to get inside that bunker and the specifications of this model. It will give us and idea of what it is capable of, and it will also give you a better idea of how you should handle it."  
  
"Ok," replied Otacon as he scanned the horizon for a bunker. "I'll try my best." Otacon stood up, after spotting the bunker. It was beginning to get cold; the sun had gone down about a half an hour ago. Otacon examined his limited arsenal. Two rations, a bandage, and a SOCOM pistol with ten shots. Raiding a bunker was not going to be the easiest item on the menu. Otacon ran the short distance to the bunker and pressed himself up against the wall. He glanced over the side and saw what looked like headlights shining on the ground. He could also hear a motor of some kind running. He inched toward the sound, and then looked around the other corner. A woman in her mid 20's was talking with a guard. "So, you did find the man who fell from the helicopter we drove from here." She asked, tweaking with the gas valve on the flamethrower she had in the back of the flatbed truck that was next to her. "Yes ma'am" The guard replied. "Make sure that the others know that there is the possibility of an intruder." She turned from him and got in the truck. Otacon squinted to get a better look at the stuff in the back. The woman in the truck looked in the rearview mirror, jumped in surprise, and gunned the engine. Otacon knew he had been spotted again. The truck flew at him, but only hit wall. Otacon had leapt out of the way. The woman, though slightly dazed, got out of the car and ran to the contents of the flatbed. She pulled out the flamethrower, twisted the gas valve until it fell off, and pointed it at Otacon. "I guess I have no choice." Otacon thought, and raised his gun. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, I guess this should be a warm up of sorts." 


	6. Chapter Five: Hopeless Romantic...

1 Chapter Five: Hopeless Romantic…  
  
"We have been looking for you, little intruder. You caused quite a stir at the A hangar with that chaff grenade. I'll admit, it's a good way to not get caught." Said the woman, as she pointed the flamethrower in a very menacing way.  
  
"And you are?" Said Otacon, more than slightly distracted by the woman's good looks, she stood about 5'7", brunette, and brown eyes that had an almost psychotic look about them.  
  
"Just another crazy chick that they let on this assignment. They call me 69185. You do the translation."  
  
Otacon ran that through his mind for a minute, 6 is the number for F, 9 is I, 18 is R, and 5 is E.  
  
"Fire?" Otacon answered at last.  
  
"That's right…let me show you why…"  
  
With that, she clamped her finger on the trigger and showered the ground where Otacon had mere seconds ago with a hail of flaming fluid. Otacon had leapt out of the way, yet again, saving his life. She had also jumped clear of the guard and the truck wreckage, and now sprayed her deadly juice in a ring around them.  
  
"Let's dance, you and I." She said with the same psycho look in her eyes.  
  
Otacon saw his doom looking down at him; he knew that he couldn't possibly win. He had only one clip of ammo to use, she had a canister of gas and liquid to feed her need for heat. And there was something about her, not only did she seem rather attractive to him, but she was obviously intelligent as well, 69185 couldn't be what the others called her, but rather a way to tell him what to expect.  
  
There was no option, Otacon would have to give up, right here, in his first true fight for life.  
  
"Wait!" He shouted.  
  
"Going to beg for mercy?" She answered back.  
  
"W-well, actually, yes." He said, surprised at how well she could match her to her opponent.  
  
In the light that was given off by the fire, the only real light source, Otacon's form would have been scarcely distinguishable from that of Snake as he leaned over and place his gun on the ground.  
  
"I surrender," He said with a slight sadness in his voice. "I know that I'm outmatched."  
  
She had a look on her face that would have been disappointment, if she didn't look like she belonged in a mental institute already.  
  
"W-why?" She said with a shaky voice. "Y-you'll die anyway, w-what's the point?!" She dropped to her knees and put the flamethrower in the dirt next to her.  
  
By this time the ring of fire around them had subsided. Otacon looked at her, confused, then jumped through the smoldering ring of fire, escaping.  
  
Otacon buzzed Snake on the Codec once he was a safe distance from the scene.  
  
"Snake, who was that woman?"  
  
"Her name is Victoria Maldonado. She suffers from bipolar syndrome and severe pyromania. She was bailed out of the loony bin by Mr. Drake Milford to work as a security officer on his project," Snake responded. "You should get some more ammo if at all possible, if you end up in another confrontation, a single clip won't save you."  
  
"Right, I'll try my best, Snake." Otacon stood up and, after glancing once more at the scene before him, set out in search of victory. 


	7. Chapter Six: Voices...

1 Chapter Six: Voices…  
  
Otacon looked out over the planes where he had been dumped. He may as well have been a snowman fighting his way out of hell, yet, since he arrived, he seemed to have improved in the physical aspects of the mission. Something that Solidus had said was nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite get it right.  
  
After his close call with Victoria only moments ago, he felt a strange sense of relaxation as he looked for a likely place to find ammo. He found it in mere seconds. A small, square shack with the same white bullet symbol on the front. He sped up to it, placing his ear against the door with his gun at the ready.  
  
No sounds came from within the building, so Otacon grabbed the doorknob. Slowly he turned it and looked inside the building. Two shelves were racked with boxes of ammunition and various types of weaponry. One in particular caught his eye. It was a Desert Eagle Magnum. "Wasn't that the gun that Meryl used on Shadow Moses?" He thought to himself." He grabbed the Magnum and a small box of ammo for it, and turned to the next box. It was SOCOM ammo.  
  
Otacon breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed several clips of said ammo. Before he turned to the door, he also grabbed a silencer. He tried to fit it on the SOCOM, but it wouldn't fit. He pocketed it, thinking that it may come in handy later. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he heard a shuffle of feet outside the door. He readied his Magnum, and kicked open the door.  
  
There were two guards that had been outside at the time, one on either side of the door. The one on the left was knocked senseless as the door struck him suddenly. Otacon swung to the right side, and aimed at the remaining guard. "Freeze!" He shouted, pointing the gun directly at the guard's head. The guard shot his hands into the air, still holding his assault rifle. "Drop the gun." Otacon said threateningly. The guard hesitated a moment, then, in a flash, dropped to the ground and pulled out a knife. As he slashed at Otacon's poorly bandaged leg, Otacon fired.  
  
He was horrified by the result of his shot. The guard had a gaping hole straight through his head, to the point where, if Otacon had the strength of mind to look at him closely, he could see through to the other side. A rapidly growing pool of blood covered Otacon's sneakers. Otacon felt his head begin to swim at the gory sight below him. Quickly, he snatched the guard's backpack, and then moved away to examine its contents. Inside he found a pair of camo fatigues, boots, and a Kevlar vest, also camouflaged. He went back into the armory room and changed. After properly dressing the wound on his leg, he holstered both of his guns into the side holsters of his pants. Then he remembered the silencer.  
  
After the sound of the shot that he took, he decided that it would be best if he tried the silencer on his Magnum. Sure enough, it fit. He re- holstered his gun and turned around. He was suddenly blinded by a bright floodlight. A strangely dressed man was sitting in the back of a flatbed truck, much like the one Victoria was driving.  
  
"So you're the one with the nice loud gun." The man said, leaping out of the truck.  
  
"And you're here to make sure I don't leave, right?" Otacon snapped back, pulling out his magnum again.  
  
"No need for that now, you seem to have silenced yourself quite nicely. I'm only here to…" He trailed of in mid sentence, grabbed his left ear and screamed out. "NO! I don't want to! I want to kill him my own way!!"  
  
Otacon was taken aback by this sudden action. He quickly regained his senses and fired a quick shot at the truck's tires. The man in the truck ducked down and pulled out a small, metallic object shaped much like a toaster. He aimed and pushed a button. Abruptly, Otacon's weapons were yanked from his grasp, now stuck in the device's slots.  
  
"You give me no choice, I'll have to do you in like a coward." The man said as he pulled the magnum out of the device. He aimed it directly at Otacon's head, and pulled the trigger.  
  
**Stay tuned for the conclusion of this fight. What is that man's problem? What happened to Otacon? Will Otacon ever find Metal Gear? Find out next chapter.** 


End file.
